Guardian Angel
by Odair's Finnick
Summary: Clary's dead. Jace can't deal with this. He tries to be an angst ridden teenager again but it didn't work out too well. When he starts to cope with Clary out of his life, he gets strange signs sent to him. Can he figure out who is sending these signs and what they mean? When Abbie comes along, things change. Of course Abbie and Jace don't fall in love! He still loves Clary.
1. Prologue

**Epilogue**

Jace's pov

I see Clary walking further down towards the lake. She's on her way to fight demons. I watch her for a moment. I watch her approach gracefully, silently, beautifully towards the oblivious drevak demon. She pulls out her seraph blade and I hear her whisper "Amriel." The blade lights up and she slashes the demon on the back. It screeches, a high, painful, sharp sound. It whips around and tries to cut Clary with its claw. She ducks just in time and springs back up and cuts the blade along the side of her face. The demon swings out its claw once more but Clary moves to the left. The demon does it again anticipating Clary's move. This time Clary doesn't move fast enough. Her face contorted with pain, she yells an awful sound that makes me want to stroke her hair and comfort her. She falls to the ground and I run towards her and I kneel down next to her "Clary?! Clary?!" she makes no response. I hear the demon coming at me. I take out my sword and quickly stabbed it through the heart. It was a clean kill. I run to Clary and she's still unmoving. I place my hand over her heart and where I once heard a beating rhythm that beat just for me, I hear silence instead.

to be continued...


	2. Abbie the new person Ch 1

**Authors note: So guys I'm not Cassandra Clare so I don't own any of these characters except my OC c: So here ya'll go. c; **

**6 months later**

* * *

Isabelle's pov

Ever since Clary died Jace has been out of it. I've been sitting in the library thinking for a while what to do with him.

The phone rang snapping me out of my trance. I snatch the phone up and answer. "Hello? Hello is someone there?" The unknown person says. "Uhhh this is Isabelle. My parents run the institute if you that's what you were looking for."

"Oh yes! Lovely! Well the name's Abbie! I'm a shadowhunter and I need directions to the institute because I'll be visiting New York for a while soooo..."

"Oh well our address is 2166 Livonia Ct."

"Thanks! I'll be there in a flash!" Then she hung up. Then the doorbell rang and I spring up except then I see Jace trudge towards the door. I'll let him answer I think with a smirk.

* * *

Jace pov

I hear the doorbell so I walk to it. I open up and standing before me is a gorgeous girl. She's got really light blonde hair and eyes exactly like Clary's. I gasped.

"Hi! The names Abbie!" She says and shakes my hand really fast.

"So whats you're name? I don't believe you're Isabelle. I would think she was a female."

Gosh she talks fast... "Uh I'm Jace." I say with a note of disbelief in my voice.

"Well how are you? Could you show me to my room?"

"Sure." I say. I lead her down a series of hallways and show her to her room.

"Thanks so much! I don't know how to repay you! Ohhhh! How about I cook dinner! Okay I'll do that!" She says.

I smile. " Oh yeah that's be great. Izzy's cooking is horrible..."

"Hey I heard that!" Izzy says walking into the room.

Abbie see's Isabelle and goes to greet her again.

"Well I'm quite tired so I'm off to bed! I'll make dinner tomorrow." Abbie says, yawning.

"Okay well see you for breakfast." Isabelle said.

"Night." I say and we close the door. We walk towards the door and Izzy snaps up.

"I got it!"

"What?"

"I know what to do with you! We can see the silent brothers and see if they can help you!"

"Um I don't know..."

"What! Why?" She yells.

"Well I don't really like the silent brothers. They scare me. But not as much as ducks. And they remind me of Clary." I say sheepishly.

"Yeah well I really don't care! Tomorrow we can go after breakfast with Abbie." Isabelle says.

"What do you think of her? Abbie, I mean." I say.

"Well she's certainly perky of course."

"Yeah. Well night." I say

"Night."

* * *

Secret pov

I walk down the damp, dark, cold, New York street looking for the angel. I spot her and rush over to her.

"Hello." I say startling her.

"Oh hello. Have you seen them yet?"

Oh yes. I've seen them. Not all of them though." I tell.

"Okay. Well when Jace figures out what the signs mean that I sent I can come back to my former self."

"Okay. I'll stay for how long?" I wonder.

"As long as it takes."

"Okay." I say. Then with a flap of the angels wings she's gone.


End file.
